Opposite Forces
by LotusBlossom15
Summary: * ON HOLD! * Aria Silver, a girl originally from Earth, is shipwrecked along the coast of Cair Paravel. The Pevensies take her in but they soon realise there is more to her than it seems as she immediately clashes with Edmund, and other stranger events unfold... Read and review please!
1. Prologue

**Opposite Forces**

**- Prologue -**

Aslan surveyed the coast of Narnia. As High King of all Kings, it was his duty to check on Narnia. Frankly he didn't consider it as 'duty'. He loved doing it.

He surveyed the Kings and Queens in their castle in Cair Paravel and smiled indulgently. King Caspian was sitting in the garden with Queen Susan, watching the sunset. High King peter was duelling with King Edmund. Queen Lucy was watching her brothers' duel from her safe perch on a nearby tree branch. They were learning each day.

He swept his gaze to the villages. The villagers were safe and contented in their homes.

His gaze turned towards the forest dwellers. They were dancing around a bonfire and seemed to be having some kind of a party. He smiled again.

He was just about to look over the Border Mountains when his eyes froze on a certain figure, hurrying away, with a bundle hidden in his cloak. A deeply troubled figure, Aslan observed. He sighed.

It was Time.

* * *

Deep in the middle of the ocean, a lone boat was battling its way through a wild sea storm. Its occupant was struggling hard to keep the boat from toppling over.

A huge wave slammed into the boat and she lost all control.

The boat toppled over, and she along with everything else, was tossed into the sea.

The water was so cold…

She was soaked to the skin. Thank goodness she was a good swimmer…

With a huge effort she forced the boat up again.

She heaved herself into it. It was a miracle that she had been able to snag her backpack before it sank.

She closed her eyes and concentrated, gripping the tiller so hard her knuckles turned white.

The boat pitched and tossed over the turbulent sea, as lightning threatened to split the sky open. The storm loomed overhead like a huge monster as oversized waves crashed again and again into the boat.

_Somebody help me…_

With a supreme effort she concentrated hard and willed the boat on. It pitched and tossed straining to topple over again.

Another wave smashed into the boat and she gave up. Hugging her backpack, she clung hard to the tiller until another wave dragged her under… and the boat changed course all on its own.

* * *

**Hi! This is my first Narnian fanfic. Scratch that, this is my first ever fanfic. So, reviews are much appreciated guys...**


	2. New Day

**Opposite Forces**

**- Chapter 01 -**

**New Day**

The sun shone over the Border Mountains of Narnia, bathing everything in a golden light. Speckles of sunlight glinted off the roofs of the thatched cottages of Narnia's villages, turning them a pleasant amber color. A breeze rustled along in its wake, stirring up the tops of trees and blowing away fallen leaves. Tendrils of mist curled in over the sea, while the village folk got up to start another new day.

Down at the castle of Cair Paravel, the Kings and Queens had just finished breakfast. They were in an excellent mood, looking forwards to a much awaited picnic, that Lucy had been planning for almost a week.

'High King Peter!' a voice called from behind the five monarchs, as they exited the dining room.

Peter turned. 'Yes?'

The man bowed. 'Your highness. The Lords of the Regions have demanded a meeting with you and the other Kings, regarding the trouble of the border villages. It seems a new problem has occurred.'

Peter glanced at the others. 'Thank you Jordan. We will be there shortly.'

'There goes our lovely picnic in the woods,' said Lucy sadly. 'And I was looking forwards to it so much!'

'Another time Lu,' said Susan consolingly. She too felt disappointed but there was nothing to be done. After all it wasn't everyday her husband and her brothers took a whole day off work.

The three kings made their way to the council room.

'I wonder what the problem is _this_ time,' mused Caspian.

'I suppose it's just another rumor. Rasalhague came to tell me yesterday of a particularly strange rumor he had heard from the border patrol. It seems according to the border village folk, that there are colored lights in the sky up North,' said Edmund.

'Colored lights in the sky?' said Peter incredulously. 'That's going a bit too far.'

'Well, we'll see what it is in a bit,' said Caspian. 'I just hope it's nothing serious. The North is where the giants and other creatures of chaos dwell. It would be no joke if the rebels allied with them and caused a full-fledged war over Narnia.'

'I agree. As if we don't have enough problems as it is,' said Peter meaningfully. The others understood.

It was a very quiet trio of Kings that stepped into the throne room together.

* * *

She ran, weaving her way through the twisting palm fronds of the wood next to the beach, cursing herself for leaving her backpack in her boat.

'Go away!' she screamed to the pack of wolves chasing her. She spotted an ash tree, scaled up its trunk, and came to a rest on a good, sturdy branch, panting hard.

'Get down girl!' one wolf commanded. It hoisted its paws on to the trunk. 'We are not going to hurt you!'

'Yeah, right. That's what they all say you know,' she shouted back down.

The lead wolf cocked his head.

'Ah, Felius, Dominique. Help us out here, will you?' it said, looking behind its shoulder as two men approached.

The girl looked down and gulped. Trouble. Oh yes, she was in deep trouble…

* * *

**I know, I know; another short chapter. I'll write a longer one next time. And, yes, Susan and Caspian are married, I just couldn't find a way to explain it in this chapter. **

**Please, please review...**


	3. First Sight

**Opposite Forces**

**- Chapter 02 -**

**First Sight**

'My god!' groaned Peter, sinking into a chair. 'What a disaster! And half the day has gone already!'

'You'd think people had better things to do than rebel,' grumbled Edmund, sitting down next to Caspian. He scowled, thinking about the meeting which had just adjourned. It had _not_ gone according to plan.

'What do you think is the cause-' began Caspian, but was interrupted by a shaggy, grey wolf loping into the room.

'Karou!' said Edmund in surprise. 'Hello! What are you doing here?'

'Greetings my King,' replied the wolf. 'Forgive me for barging in, but it seems we have a visitor.'

'Visitor?'

'Yes. My pack was just chasing a girl who quite _literally_ appeared at the beach in a boat. Fiery young thing. She didn't go down without fighting. She'd make an excellent warrior if she were a wolf,' chuckled Karou. 'I was sent to report to your Majesties about what has happened. You had better come quickly or she may escape again.'

'Lead on. We'll follow,' said Peter, standing up.

'You two go. In the meanwhile, I will go and tell the girls about the meeting,' said Caspian.

Edmund nodded, and hoped this would finish quickly. He was starving.

They followed Karou to a side chamber off the great hall. 'She is quick sire,' warned Karou. 'And vicious.'

Edmund snickered under his breath. _Vicious?_ A _girl?_ She was, by this time, probably screaming and crying.

Peter pushed the door open and they went inside. Complete mayhem greeted them.

Felius and Dominique, two bulky guards were holding a girl, the way a policeman might hold a prisoner. Or at least they were trying to, for she wouldn't stop struggling.

'Release her,' ordered Peter.

The girl jerked her arms away from the two men and stood still, staring at them.

For two seconds.

Then she launched herself at Peter, kicking him in the chest and brought her foot down hard on Felius's foot, causing him to yell and hop about in agony. She punched Dominique in the waist and kicked Karou, making the poor wolf howl in pain. Peter lunged at her but she dodged, kicking him again and flew at Edmund.

His training kicked in. He sidestepped, and she flew by missing him by about two inches, then turned and came to halt behind her. She punched his chest, and Edmund snarled furiously. He slammed her against the wall and, drawing his sword, held the tip under her neck.

Forget vicious. She was a _demon_.

The girl at last went limp. Her expression became stony. Now that she was pinned under his sword, Edmund saw that she had long, black hair very windblown and pale skin grimy with dirt. She wore a simple dress and a brown cloak. She had the look and stance of a warrior, that relaxed yet poised vigilance, and stormy grey eyes which made her look thoroughly intimidating. (**A/N:** Link to her picture in my profile... Check it out!)

Peter approached his brother and looked at the girl. 'I told you,' said Karou limping up, from across the room.

'That was completely unnecessary,' Peter told her coldly. 'Who are you?'

She didn't answer. Edmund dug his sword a little deeper into her neck, making her wince. 'Who are you?' he asked.

She glared at him defiantly. 'Take away your stupid sword,' she said. He blinked in surprise at the tenor of her voice. It was soft and melodious.

'Not likely. Answer the question,' he said coolly.

She flicked her gaze back to Peter. 'Aria Silver.'

'Are you from Earth missy?' Edmund asked.

She glared daggers at him. 'Strange. Most people assume that when a person arrives in a boat, she has come from another _country_, not another _planet_. And I swear, sword or no sword, I _will_ punch you the next time you call me _missy_.'

Peter grinned at the look on Edmund's face.

Ed growled under his breath. Gods, she was infuriating. 'Fine. Where are you from?'

She ignored him. Karou had by this time padded up to her and was inspecting her closely. She watched him with a look of mingled fascination and horror.

'I imagine sires, that she has come over the Far Seas,' Karou said tilting his head to look at Edmund. She flinched when he talked.

'Tell me that this… _wolf _just talked,' she said.

'Of course he talked. He's a Talking Animal,' said Edmund. '_Missy._'

True to her word she punched him.

Ed snarled furiously. Just who did this brat think she was? He rubbed his arm, and was sure that a nice bruise was forming at the spot where she had hit him. He removed his sword and placed his hand over her throat, almost gagging her, and growled 'Punch me again and I swear_ I_ will hit you too. I don't normally hit _girls_, but I'll make this an exception.'

'Ed calm down,' said Peter in surprise. 'And release your hold on her. It wouldn't help matters if you strangled her.'

Edmund reluctantly took away his arm.

She inched away from the wall, trying to make it look casual. Edmund saw her muscles tense, a split second before she bolted. He and Peter lunged at her but she dodged them both, and ran making her way to the exit, where she was sent sprawling on to the ground by a large panther bounding on to her back.

'Shira,' Lucy stood at the open doorway. 'Please get off her!'

'Sorry, my Queen,' the panther said, over its shoulder slowly, backing away.

Aria slowly got up.

Her eyes darted to the door where Lucy and Shira were standing by, then to the other exit which was virtually unguarded save for Edmund standing in the way. Weighing out her options, she took a split second decision and bolted for the second door. Edmund jumped in her way, pinning her arms. She struggled against him, but she was no match for his strength. He slammed her against the wall again.

'Let go of me!' she yelled.

'Stop trying to run away!' he yelled back.

'Stop _pinning_ me against the wall!'

'Then stop _hitting_ me, little brat!'

'Enough!' said Peter. He was thoroughly surprised at Edmund's temper. Sure, the Just King had had an infamous temper in the Golden Age, but that was a _really_ long time ago, as in thirteen hundred years. Recently, he'd developed quite a reputation among the ladies of Narnia for his charming nature. Where had _that_ gone?

'Yes enough,' said Lucy coming to stand in front of him, with her hands on her hip, a scolding expression on her face. 'Behave like the King you are Edmund. What ever happened to your charming, gracious nature that ladies so love?'

Aria laughed mockingly. 'Him? _Charming? Gracious?_ And a _King_? Please. He's my age. What's he the King of? If _he_ was given a kingdom, let me out of here!'

Lucy laughed, while Edmund saw red. 'Shut up!' roared Edmund. 'Just because you've been given a mouth doesn't mean you have to yack all the time! And yes I am a King. A hundred times better citizen, than you'd ever wish to be!'

She laughed again, which infuriated him even further. 'Oh _cute_! Look at the little boy who lost his temper with a girl he just met!'

'You-!'

'Alright, enough!' said Peter, placing himself between the two of them. Despite the situation, the corners of his mouth twitched in amusement.

'Yes, enough,' repeated Lucy. She gave Edmund her 'mum' look, then turned to Aria and smiled brightly. 'Hello! I'm Lucy. Welcome to Narnia!'

Aria shook hands with her. 'I'm Aria,' she said and smiled. She turned to look at the two Kings distastefully. 'Though, those two need to work on politeness. Especially _him_,' she said jabbing her finger in Edmund's direction.

'_Politeness?_ After the way you just behaved?' demanded Edmund.

'You almost impaled me!' she replied with equal heat.

'You _hit_ me!'

'Edmund,' said Lucy, in a dangerous tone. 'Shut up or I swear I will tell Susan.'

The Just King glared but remained quiet.

Peter took command. 'Aria Silver is it?' She nodded. 'Welcome to Narnia. I am High King Peter and this is my brother, King Edmund. Lucy here is my sister, and she is one of our two queens. We have another King, Caspian, but he is not here at the present. You are officially a guest at Cair Paravel and everybody here will treat you well, unless of course you behave the way you did just now. And please be kind to all the fauns, wolves and other creatures who roam about too.'

'Fauns?' she asked.

'Yes, they're very nice. I had a really good faun friend, called Mr. Tumnus, but that was back in the Golden Age. Come on, I'll show you my other friends,' and so saying Lucy took her arm and led her away. Aria smiled slightly as she listened to Lucy's chatter, but she cast one dark look at Edmund as if to say _Just you wait_, over her shoulder before the two young women went out of the room.

'Felius, Dominique; you may leave. You too Karou,' said Peter. Then he turned to face his younger brother, and gave him a look, which clearly screamed _Really Ed?_

'She was asking for it,' Edmund replied sulkily. 'Gah! What a nightmare! And you invited her to _stay_? She'll destroy the entire castle!'

'Well, I have to say, this made quite a refreshing change from that stuffy council room,' commented Peter.

'Speak for yourself. I would choose the council room a hundred times over _her_,' replied Edmund sourly.

'Looks like she got under your skin,' grinned Peter.

'She _hit_ me! And punched me! The _nerve_!' said Edmund.

Peter laughed. 'Come on let's go for dinner. I've had enough drama for one day!'

'I've had enough drama for a lifetime,' muttered Edmund as he followed his brother out of the room.

* * *

**And _voilà_! Drama...**

**Aria's picture is in my profile. And thanks so much to all the lovely people who reviewed! *cough (hint)* Do please keep on reviewing...**


	4. Introductions

**Opposite Forces**

**- Chapter 03 -**

**Introductions**

She sighed in frustration and brought her fist down hard on the table.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Why the _hell_ was the damn thing not working?

It was supposed to have worked. It was supposed to go smoothly. No problems. He had said so.

She curled her lips as a sudden thought struck her.

'Morgan!' she yelled.

A minotaur, wearing combat armor, marched into the room. 'Yes, my lady?'

'Bring him in. I need to question him. _Again._'

* * *

Aria gazed around in wonder as she and Lucy walked down the palace corridor known 'The Long Walk' to the five monarchs. 'This place is beautiful,' she sighed, turning around in a slow circle as she walked.

Lucy laughed. 'Of course it is. Caspian got the best architects in Narnia to redesign and build it after he became King.'

'The architecture is amazing! Look at that vaulted arch and these beautiful columns,' Aria said marveling.

Lucy grinned. 'You like architecture?'

Aria's face lit up. 'I love it. I could go on and on about columns and structures and design ideas for hours,' she said chuckling.

'How old are you Aria?'

'It's Ria,' she corrected. 'I'm seventeen.'

'This is so totally unfair!' Lucy complained. 'Why am I doomed to be the youngest in this castle?'

Aria laughed. 'Why, how old are you?'

'Fifteen,' Lucy replied smiling. She was glad Aria was loosening up. She seemed nice. Lucy liked her. 'Come on, I'll show you to my room.'

'I thought you wanted to introduce me to your friends?'

'My friends can wait. You must be tired. I'll get you a nice room, but that could take a couple of hours, so you can stay in my room until then. Besides you could use a new dress and a place to freshen up, especially before you meet Susan,' Lucy said, eyeing the other girl's grimy appearance.

Aria smiled wryly. 'True.'

Lucy reached a corridor which was carpeted with a thick rug. She made her way to an alcove where an intricately carved door was, pushed it open and went inside; beckoning the older girl to follow.

Aria stepped inside with a feeling of apprehension, but then let out a relieved breath. The room was nothing grand. It was cozy, small even; and was simply furnished with an air of cheer and brightness suited to that of a normal fifteen year old girl.

'Welcome to my humble room,' joked Lucy. 'I'll call Willow, our seamstress, to get you a proper dress in a minute, but you'd better freshen up first.'

She showed Aria to another door leading off to a small washroom. Aria disappeared inside and Lucy sent a message to Willow through a faun, while she waited. She was just shutting her bedroom door after saying goodbye to the faun, when the washroom door opened and Aria appeared, looking much more orderly.

'You look better,' grinned Lucy, sitting on her bed. She patted the space beside her, and Aria sat down too.

'I _feel_ better,' said Aria, tucking a strand of stray hair behind her ear.

'So, tell me all about yourself. Tell me about your family.'

'I don't have a family,' said Aria matter-of-factly.

'_What?_'

'My mother died when I was seven, back when I lived on Earth. I never knew my father.'

'You lived on Earth?'

'Yes, a long time ago. But after my mother's death, I accidently stumbled my way into Ceraine, a small island off the Far Seas. And that's where I lived up to now.'

'If you don't mind my asking, why did you run away? I don't mean that your presence here is unwelcome or anything; it's just that, if you had stayed in Ceraine all this time, you must have been happy.'

As soon as she had asked the question, Lucy wished she'd kept her mouth shut. Aria's face clouded over. After a short pause, in a rigid tone, she replied 'I had to.'

'I'm sorry,' Lucy said. 'It was none of my business. I-'

'No, it's all right,' said Aria. She smiled slightly. 'It was rude of me to snap at you. Especially after you've been so kind to me.'

'Oh, don't worry. At least you didn't kick me,' said Lucy, smiling mischievously.

Aria grinned but then sighed. 'Do you think they will ever forgive me? The Kings and the guards and Karou?'

'They will. Eventually. I'm not too sure about Edmund but he'll also come around after a bit.'

'The dark haired King? The one who had a screw loose?'

'Yes, him,' laughed Lucy. 'You'd better not tell that to his face though. I was surprised at him actually. Edmund is the type of person whom most women drool over, and he never really loses his temper like he just did in front of other people, apart from us. Peter's all right too, he was just a bit surprised at your grand entrance.'

Aria grimaced, but then changed the subject. 'I want to ask you a question. Why did the wolf, Karou, _talk?_ In Ceraine, if an animal ever talked, it's because a demon has inhabited it. And I'm sure Karou wasn't inhabited by a demon because I've had my fair share of demons, and anyway the wolf seemed too nice.'

Lucy considered the question for a minute, then replied slowly. 'In Narnia, animals who talk are considered majestic. Aslan himself gave them the power of speech, and the animals who can talk are considered much more powerful than the poor dumb beasts that can't. It has nothing to do with black magic and demons, although there _are_ some people who illegally practice it up North.'

Just then there was a knock at the door.

'Come in,' Lucy called.

The door opened and Aria's eyes widened with amazement. What looked like an actual dryad, straight from her mother's bedtime story complete with green tinged hair, stepped into the room. 'Your highness,' the dryad said curtsying.

'Is that a _dryad?_' whispered Aria.

Lucy nodded. 'Aria, meet our seamstress Willow. She makes us wonderful clothes, and I called her here to get you a dress.'

Willow grinned at Aria. 'Hi, nice to meet you. I hear you are the girl who created trouble for the two Kings?'

Aria groaned. 'Looks like I've made the headlines already. Isn't there anybody who _hasn't_ heard of that misunderstanding?'

Both Lucy and Willow laughed. 'It's not every day that two grown Kings have a tough time with a newcomer. And it's a rare occasion when we get to hear of both Kings losing their temper. Congratulations!' grinned Willow. 'Come on, stand up. Let's see what type of dress I have to get you.'

Aria stood up. Willow eyed her critically, as if taking some mental measurements, then flitted out of the room. She came back, arms laden with dresses.

'Ok, try this on,' she said, handing Aria a pink dress.

Aria eyed the dress apprehensively. 'Don't you have something more… simple? I don't think I can walk in that.'

'Oh, but you are already wearing a dress. You must be used to wearing them. It's not as if you are wearing a dress for the first time,' said Willow.

'No, it's not that. It just looks awfully tight. And it has ruffles,' Aria muttered.

'Hmmm.' Willow sifted through the pile of dresses and then brought out a light green dress. 'Oh, this is simple. You won't be able to complain about _that_.'

Aria took the dress dubiously, fingering the heavy fabric. She was used to wearing dresses; she had had to after coming to Ceraine. But Narnian dresses were much more different to Cerainese dresses; they were more beautiful and much more heavy looking. She shrugged, then went behind Lucy's clothing screen and changed dresses.

'It's heavy,' she complained coming out.

'You'll get used to that,' said Willow, collecting the other dresses.

'You look beautiful!' Lucy exclaimed.

'Uh, thanks,' Aria said.

'I'm done. Call me if you need another dress,' said Willow, winking. She curtsied to Lucy and then flitted out of the room.

'What should we do now?' asked Aria uncertainly.

'What say you about lunch?' asked Lucy. 'You can meet meet the others now that you are properly washed and dressed. Let's go get some food.'

And with that, the Valiant Queen linked arms with Aria and dragged her off to the dining hall.

* * *

**Please review, it helps my creativity to flow...**

**So, see that small blue button? Type a review and press it! Review, review, review!**


	5. Opinions

**Opposite Forces**

**- Chapter 04 -**

**Opinions**

Edmund had a headache.

He sat slumped on the dining table, nursing a mug of hot tea, waiting for his siblings (apart from Peter who sat in the next seat, chomping on a piece of bread) to arrive for lunch. The council meeting in the morning had been brutal, everybody had disagreed; and then when he had come back hoping for some peace and quiet, there had been that little incident with that girl - what was her name? - Aria.

What he needed now was _food_. But, just his luck, the others were late.

He groaned, thinking over the events of the day. His headache was killing him. Peter had already started on the first course, claiming he couldn't wait any longer; but like the true gentlemen, Edmund waited for the others to come. Where _were_ they? He drummed his fingers on the marble top of the table and took a sip of tea to pass the time.

The door opened softly and Susan stepped into the room, Caspian at her heels. 'Where were you?' grunted Edmund irritably, sliding a plate of pasta over to himself. He couldn't wait anymore. Lucy would just have to deal with it.

'Sorry, we lost track of the time.' Susan slipped her hand into Caspian's and they shared a secret smile.

'No matter. I really don't want to know the details,' Edmund mumbled through a mouthful of pasta. 'Where's Lucy?'

'No idea,' said Caspian sitting down, but just then the door banged open.

'Hello everyone!' sang Lucy, dancing into the room. 'Sorry for the delay, but we were just getting Ria a dress.'

Edmund raised his eyebrows as the other girl entered quietly into the room behind Lucy. She paused, hovering near the table, unsure what to do; but Lucy cheerfully dragged her over and pushed her into a seat next to herself. Which unfortunately happened to be exactly opposite Edmund.

He scowled at her as she sat down. He still hadn't forgiven her for hitting him. Nobody got away with hitting him, _nobody_.

She glared back, but was then distracted by Lucy who took the opportunity to introduce her to Susan and Caspian. She nervously looked at Susan, who was appraising her with a fine toothpick and smiled weakly._ I bet Su doesn't like the look of her_, thought Edmund smugly.

He felt thoroughly let down a moment later when his sister smiled back at her and welcomed her to Cair Paravel warmly. She smiled back in relief, but then turned to Peter.

'King Peter, I'm very sorry for my behavior today. It was unnecessary. I see that now,' were the astounding words that came out of her mouth.

Peter looked surprised for a moment, then relieved. 'Apology accepted Aria. And please call me Peter.' He smiled at her.

'_Ahem_,' said Edmund. 'Anything you have to say to _me?_'

Aria stared at him for a moment. 'No, I don't think so.'

'What about an apology? For hitting me?' demanded Edmund.

'You deserved it.'

'_What?_ For your information, young lady, what you did to me was totally uncalled for. I was merely trying to stop you from escaping and harming someone in the process, and I got bruised and battered all because of that!'

'Alright,' Aria said, calmly pointing her loaded fork at him. 'I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry that you are creating a fuss for nothing, and that you are jumping about for a small slap when I'm sure you have much better things to worry about. And I'm sorry that you've got a screw loose. Quite a few screws actually.'

There were snickers all around the table. Edmund glared at her furiously and she smiled sweetly back at him.

Before a full scale fight could start, Peter jumped in. 'So, Ria. Where are you from?'

'I'm originally from Earth. But I was … brought to a small island called Ceraine, after my mother's death when I was seven,' she replied, swallowing a mouthful of spaghetti.

'Ceraine? I don't think I have heard of it,' said Caspian, scratching his head.

'I suppose you haven't. It's an island off the Far Seas. Many people don't go to Ceraine if they can help it because it's infamous for black magic and demons.'

'_Demons?'_

'Yes. Vicious creatures with cruel dispositions and equally horrid appearances.'

'But then, having come from Earth when you were just seven years old, how did you survive in such a place?'

She laughed. 'It's not as bad as you imagine. It's just like any other country where there are good forces as well as bad forces. You have to try to believe in the good as much as possible, and protect yourself from the bad.'

'Well, I for one am glad you came here,' said Lucy decisively. 'Narnia is a much better place anyway.'

Aria smiled. 'Thank you.'

'We must teach you all the Narnian customs then,' said Susan enthusiastically. It was the first time she had spoken since her welcome speech. She wiped her lips on her napkin delicately, and then leaned forwards. 'Now. There's a ball on Saturday, which every Noble is going to attend. Do you know how to dance?'

Aria choked. '_What?_'

Edmund sniggered and Peter snorted. 'The first Narnian custom you are going to teach is how to _dance?_ I suggest fencing,' the Magnificent King said, fingering his sword which hung at his belt.

'Well, dancing is important,' sniffed Susan, folding her arms.

'Fencing is more important. Edmund can teach her,' said Peter.

It was Edmund's turn to choke. 'I'm sorry. I think I misheard,' he said, staring at his brother. 'Did you just ask me to teach her to fence?'

'Yes. You are the best swordsman in Narnia, and you don't have many duties to do these days. So spend your time usefully and teach her to swordfight.'

Edmund fumed. 'I am a King of Narnia! What do you mean I don't have duties? And anyway why do _I_ have to teach her? Either you or Caspian can.'

Aria clinked her spoon on her glass to get their attention. 'Before all of you noble Kings fight over who should teach me to fence, I also want to have a say in the matter. And I say that I don't need to learn.'

Peter sighed. 'I know you think you don't need to learn fencing because Narnia is a much safer place than Ceraine, but it is really advisable that you learn, especially in these times. We may be on the brink of war with some rebels up North, and I would prefer it if you could learn to defend yourself, rather than depending for your safety on others.'

'But-'

'You must learn Aria. It is for your own safety we are telling you,' said Caspian.

'Edmund will teach you. No buts. From either of you,' said Peter with an air of finality.

Aria looked at him with a strange expression on her face, but then bowed her head. 'Alright.' She turned to stare distastefully at Edmund and he glared back at her with mutual dislike. This was not going to be fun.

'For the ball on Saturday,' Susan began again. 'We must get you a proper dress. And you must learn to dance Aria. I must say that it's a novel experience to have another female in the castle. It balances us out.'

Lucy beamed. 'Yes, we were getting a little too male dominated, weren't we Caspian? And we must get Ria a beautiful gown. Something which brings out her eye color nicely.'

Edmund groaned. 'Can we please lose the dress talk? It's thoroughly boring and unnecessary since you have six days to plan it out. And Su, do me favor and let me bow out of this ball. If that girl Cordelia is going to be there, I'm going to break a leg.'

'I thought you liked her attention,' smirked Lucy.

'I flatter her to get rid of her sooner. Unfortunately, she doesn't seem to get the point.'

'Well, do what you must but you are _not_ going to bow out! For heaven's sake Edmund Pevensie, you are a King! What would other people say if you didn't attend? It is _mandatory_ that you attend this ball!' declared Susan.

Edmund sighed. Knowing his sister's love of balls and dresses and elegant parties; he knew it had been a useless request anyway. What with fencing lessons to a girl he didn't like and a ball to look forward to where flocks of girls would clamor to get his attention; his week was going to be tough. Really tough.

He called the dinner servant who was hovering quietly near the fire place.

'Tell the cook to get me honey and lemon,' he said weakly. 'I have a headache.'

* * *

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long! Don't hate me! :D**

**Having said that, please be kind enough to leave a tiny little review? *sad puppy face***

** Pleeease?**


End file.
